Love does not Choose
by Aifucurro
Summary: Bila cinta yang tidak akan berubah itu dimiliki oleh dua orang sekaligus... / Kalian itu... berbeda. Namun aku mencintai kalian berdua. Sama. Di dalam hatiku... ada dua nama. Dan itu adalah salahku. / Karena aku manusia, dan aku egois. Dan karena cinta itu... tidak memilih. / Yunjae / by Jeden/ Prequel of Painful on Loving You, Mpreg / Baca aja dah!


Kulitku mengenal sentuhan ini. Hatiku tahu siapa orang yang kini sedang ada di dalam pelukanku. Jantungku mengerti rasa apa yang aku miliki untuknya. Wangi yang menguar dari tubuhnya membuatku sadar... kalau selama ini aku belum benar-benar bahagia sebelum menemukannya.

.

.

"_Aku bisa merasakan, kalau jantungku melambat setiap kau memelukku."_

"_Hng?"_

"_Jantungku tahu, bahwa di dekatmu... tidak ada satu hal pun di dunia ini yang harus aku takutkan."_

_._

_._

Ini terlalu familiar. Tidak mungkin kalau kalau kita baru saja bertemu, kan? Rasa yang ada di dalam dadaku seolah-olah membuncah, menusuk dalam ke setiap pori-poriku, mengalir lambat seiring dengan aliran darahku, mengukirkan sebuah nama yang terpatri jauh di sudut hatiku. Aku mengenal rasa ini. Aku mengenal suara ini. Semuanya mengawang pelan, detik demi detik membawaku terhanyut akan masa lalu yang tidak pernah aku jalani. Masa lalu yang di dalamnya... ada dirimu.

.

Dirimu dengan sejuta keanggunan dan pesona yang terlalu sempurna untukaku simpan di dalam genggaman tanganku. Yang begitu saja masuk ke dalam kehidupanku, dan memberi hati gersangku cinta yang bahkan tidak diberikan oleh tempat dimana cinta itu seharusnya aku dapatkan.

.

.

Kau... siapa?

.

.

Kau harus tahu bahwa rasa cinta yang kau bawa juga beriringan dengan belati berkarat yang menusukku perlahan seiring dengan aliran kasih sayang yang kau berikan. Belati itu tertancap di sana. Di sudut hatiku yang lain. Di satu sudut... dimana sebuah nama lain terukir jauh lebih lama.

.

.

"_Cinta itu... tidak memilih."_

_._

_._

Aku memejamkan mataku. Dua wajah sempurna itu kini terlihat jelas olehku. Wajah cantik sempurna yang tidak memiliki cacat sedikitpun. Dua wajah yang aku cintai sama banyaknya. Mereka berdua... Aku bahkan tidak tahu. Apakah aku yang menghancurkan mereka berdua, atau malah mereka berdua yang dengan kejamnya menghancurkanku dengan cara yang lembut namun mematikan.

.

.

"_Kenapa aku harus khawatir? Kau itu... milikku, Yun... Milikku. Tidak ada orang lain yang boleh memilikimu selain aku."_

_._

_._

Aku tahu ini salahku. Aku bersumpah, bahwa aku tidak berbohong. Aku tidak pernah berbohong saat mengatakan cinta pada seseorang. Kau tidak perlu meragukan cintaku, karena sekali cinta, selamanya tidak akan berubah...

.

Tapi... bila cinta yang tidak akan berubah itu dimiliki oleh dua orang sekaligus...

.

.

"_Aku tidak takut, Yun... Karena di sini... Di dalam jantungmu ini, sudah ada namaku. Kau mencintaiku, Yun, dan aku tau itu."_

_._

_._

Bukan kalian yang menyakitiku. Tapi akulah yang menyakiti diriku sendiri dengan cara menyakiti kalian.

.

Bahkan untuk meminta maaf pun aku sudah malu.

.

.

"_Aku mencintaimu..."_

"_Aku juga."_

_._

_._

Kalian itu... berbeda. Namun aku mencintai kalian berdua. Sama. Di dalam hatiku... ada dua nama. Dan itu adalah salahku.

.

.

"_Aku mencintaimu..."_

"_Aku jauh lebih mencintaimu."_

_._

Maaf...

,

"_Cinta itu baik, Yun. Cinta itu tidak egois. Yang egois itu adalah kita. Manusia."_

_._

"_Aku ingin menyempurnakan kebahagiaanmu, Yun... Ini juga sulit untukku."_

_._

"_Aku minta maaf..."_

_._

_._

Aku berdiri di sini, di persimpangan yang aku tahu bahwa di setiap ujung jalannya terdapat kehancuran. Aku ingin memilih. Menggenggam satu, lalu melepaskan yang lainnya. Atau mendekap satu, dan membiarkan yang lain tetap kujaga untuk diriku sendiri tanpa dilihat oleh orang lain.

.

Karena aku manusia, dan aku egois.

.

Dan karena cinta itu... tidak memilih.

* * *

** Hai, saya Jeden.**

**FF ini adalah prekuel dari Painful on Loving You, punya Trzy.**

**Panggil saya Jeden, Jeje, atau Hyung.**

**This FF will be a heavy drama, brace yourself.**


End file.
